creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Season7 1: RowdyRuff BoysReTurn0013
As you may know, The Powerpuff Girls seized to produce episodes after season 6. Since then, only a 10th anniversary episode was released in 2009. But before then, there was a real series finale to the series (Not See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey). I first found out about this episode when I won a storage locker somewhere in Texas. There was a very damaged VHS tape in one of the boxes. On the side there was a label that read, "S701 The RowdyRuff Boys Return". I thought this was a fake, but I tried to play it anyway. At first there was flickers of red and white. Then a still image with the original release date came on. "Nov. 13, 2006" it read. Then the original title sequence started. Some patches of sound were missing but this episode was old so I decided to let it slide. The episode immediately cut to the episode and skipped the title cards. It showed the city of Townsville on fire. There were people dead, evaporating, and even committing suicide. Everything was a hue of red and orange. Then the Powerpuff girls came and extinguished the fire. The mayor saw them extinguish the fire and told them that Mojo Jojo was the reason for the fire. After this, the episode started to get out of hand as some backgrounds were flashing various colors that irritated my eyes a lot. The screen was now completely red and a scratched up version of the episode started up and I think the first screen showed Mojo Jojo's volcano lair. I made out Mojo Jojo and the RowdyRuff Boys. They We're watching a video of a spycam that taped the Powerpuff Girls get out of the bath. Bare naked. The boys were laughing. Pervert like if you will. The sound was very muffled and then the Powerpuff girls busted in (i think). There was a fight sequence of sorts with background flashes of red and white with a rate of 16 hz. My eyes got blurry and I tried to rub them to make out more of the video, but I missed a minute or two. I made out a scene where Boomer punched Bubbles and bubbles said a curse word. I almost had a heart attack. Little girl Bubbles cursed?? I couldn't believe it. After that the VHS Tape popped out and broke out on the floor. I tried to fix it and it was successful. I popped I back in and the Tape started out on a scene where Mojo Jojo was murdering the citizens of Townsville. He was cursing about every three people he killed. I seen, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess Mourbucks, Ace and Snake, Mayor, Miss Bellun, and even Talking Dog be killed by Mojo Jojo. After a brief screen of black, it cut to a destroyed, demonic looking Townsville. Posters with "Obey Mojo 666" on them were spotted around Townsville. And there were bodies all over the streets. The bloody, magma, devilish themed streets. There was now a screen of text that read "The Powerpuff Girls are now dead. The series has ended. Goodbye." Static filled the screen, then the taped popped out. I was traumatized. I put the tape in my garage. And 6 more years later, my little 12 year old cousin found the tape, and asked to watch it. I told him it was his choice. And before I knew it, he put the tape in the VHS Player, and the Red and white lights flickered, and the episode started. Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Powerpuff Girls